detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ralph
Ralph (WR600 #021 753 034) is a WR600 android in Detroit: Become Human. Biography Pre-game Ralph was a gardener, one of five thousand WR600s bought by Detroit during the 2030s to maintain its parks. Ralph was attacked by a group of human delinquents who tortured him for fun before he managed to flee, presumably this is when he became deviant. He was reported missing by his owners after going into hiding. Ralph lives and hides in an abandoned squat in the Camden suburb on the outskirts of Detroit, having developed a fear and hatred of humans. Fugitives When Kara and Alice go to the abandoned house, Kara attempts to find a way inside the home. Ralph is seen holding a knife and threatening Alice, so Kara tries to convince him that they will not harm him. He will change his mind and offer to let them stay in the house. If the player decides to go inside, Alice will feel uncomfortable around him and he will be seen drawing rA9 on the walls with a knife. After Kara goes upstairs and finds the body of a man in the bath, she can confront Ralph about it downstairs, where Ralph will become stressed and say that he cannot control his anger and that he did not mean any harm. On the Run In Chapter "On the Run", Ralph attempts to play house with Kara and Alice. Having caught a large rodent as "food" for Alice, he will insist that she eat it. He is found by Connor when he later enters the abandoned house. Connor can scan Ralph and find information on his model, job, and scar. Connor can interrogate him about where Kara is and Ralph will tell Kara and Alice to run. Battle for Detroit - Kara Captured Ralph is among those sent to the Recall Center. Kara can talk to him and he will say that he is willing to helping her and Alice escape from the recall center. If asked by Kara to help, he can sacrifice himself to distract the guards and enable her to escape. Post-game It is unknown whether Ralph survives if Markus liberates the Recall Center, or whether he is sent there if Kara and Alice end Fugitives in the abandoned car or the motel. Chapters *Fugitives *On the Run *Battle for Detroit Appearance One of Ralph's most prominent features is the scarring on the left side of his face. In addition to a large number of smaller scars, he also has two larger, open gashes where the damage appears too great for his skin to regenerate. His left eye is also affected as it appears dark and mechanical. When Connor scans him, he sees that the damage was caused by burning, probably deliberate. Personality Ralph habitually refers to himself in the third person. Although he is distrusting of humans and androids due to his past trauma, he also seems to have a desire to be a part of a family as he refers to Kara, Alice, and himself as "Father, Mother, Little girl" while cooking an animal. He has an energetic personality and his mood can rapidly fluctuate between extremes, for example, going from fearful to giddy in seconds. He also has trouble controlling his anger, having seemingly killed a human in rage at one point. Gallery File:Ralph 2 Scan of Ralph.jpg|Connor's scan of Ralph's burn. 1 Scan of Ralph.jpg|Connor's scan of Ralph's model. squee.jpg|Ralph excitedly serving Alice a dead animal. Angery boi.jpg|Ralph demanding that Alice eat the animal. Ralph_refusing_to_let_Kara_and_Alice_leave.jpg|Ralph refusing to let Kara and Alice leave. Ralph Artwork.jpg|Ralph artwork. Skinless Ralph.png|Ralph with his skin deactivated. Notes * Ralph has some stolen money in the kitchen, which Kara can steal or leave. * Some dead animals can be seen around the house, including the kitchen, possibly killed by Ralph. * Ralph bears some resemblance to Michael Fassbender's character David, an android in Alien Covenant. * If spoken to in the recall center, Ralph will claim to have killed a few humans in self-defense. Quotes *"Visitors... Ralph doesn't like visitors! They're nasty! They may hurt Ralph!" – Ralph when first meeting Kara and Alice. *"Little girl? She's not a little girl... Anyway, what does that matter? Maybe she wants to hurt Ralph?" – Ralph when told Alice is just a little girl. *"You must excuse Ralph... Ralph still finds it difficult to control himself... Sometimes his fear makes him do things he regrets... Ralph has seen some hard times... He's just so scared the humans will get him again." – Ralph when told Kara is an android too. *"Ralph has lived here since he ran away... Ralph never goes outside, so no one knows he lives here... Humans come in to squat from time to time, but you know, Ralph just hides 'til they leave." – Ralph when Kara and Alice enter the abandoned house. *"A present... To make up for past misunderstandings... Ralph'll cook... We will do just like humans do." – Ralph while presenting a dead animal. *"Succulent you'll see. Succulent.Succulent." - Ralph while cooking the dead animal. *"The little human is not going to regret it! Ralph found the best, the biggest one he find! This is going to be succulent!" – Ralph while serving Alice a dead animal. *"When his anger comes, Ralph doesn't know what he's doing... he... he becomes stupid... full of hatred... Ralph is sorry... He just wanted to be your friend." – Ralph when confronted about the corpse. *"Ralph went to a lot of trouble... That's why... he just wanted the little girl to eat... But Ralph is not bad, no, not bad." – Ralph when told about family. *"Ralph just wanted to be nice... Ralph wanted to help." – Ralph when questioned by Connor. *"Protect the little girl... The humans must not find her." – Ralph to Kara when her and Alice are not found by Connor. *"Of course Ralph doesn't want to die... but he doesn't want the little girl to die either." – Ralph offering to sacrifice himself. *"But if the little girl is free, it's a little bit like if everyone is free. Ralph isn't scared. The little girl's life is more important... Take good care of the little girl. Ralph wants you both to be happy." – Ralph when he's sacrificed as a distraction. References ru:Ральф Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Deviants